Enjoy The Silence
by Ichimaru KiM
Summary: Um trabalho escolar em dupla pode ser melhor do que você imagina. IchiIshi. Shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach não me pertence, e não venha me dizer que você não sabia.

**Sumário:** Um trabalho escolar em dupla pode ser melhor do que você imagina.

**Conteúdo: **M.

**Shippers: **Ichigo/Ishida.

**Avisos: **Fic com conteúdo Shonen-ai. Sim, menino com menino. Se não gosta, não leia!

* * *

Essa fic é presente de amigo secreto. Minha amiga-secreta era a Clarissa-chan. ^^ Espero que ela goste.

* * *

**Enjoy the silence.**

- Então, turma! – disse a professora, chegando na sala de aula, largando seus livros em cima da mesa. - Eu vou dividi-los em duplas. Vocês terão uma semana pra me entregar um trabalho de, no mínimo, 10 páginas, sobre a agricultura no Japão.

"_Um trabalho de 10 páginas não é nenhum problema para mim. O grande problema é essa professora, que sempre dá esse tipo de trabalho em duplas. Ou, devo dizer, o MEU grande problema com trabalhos, são as duplas. Não é segredo para ninguém o fato de eu não ser lá muito sociável com meus colegas._

_Droga, dessa vez vou torcer pra pegar alguém como o Sado-san, que é quieto, ou a Inoue-san, que pelo menos é amigável_.", pensou Ishida, sentado em sua cadeira, ajeitando de maneira irritante, seus óculos a cada 10 segundos.

- Então... Inoue, você é dupla da Satsuki. – a professora começou, dividindo a turma.

"_Droga, a Inoue já era_."

- Sado, você faz com o Asano...

"_Droga!! O Sado também já era. Só espero não pegar de dupla o..._"

- Kurosaki!! Você vai fazer com o Ishida! – sentenciou a professora.

"_Ah! Droga! Por que logo o Kurosaki?! Maldita professora! Podia me colocar de dupla com qualquer um, menos ELE. E isso lá é coisa que se diga? 'Você vai fazer com o Ishida' pareceu tão... ARGH, Uryuu" _– disse Ishida para si próprio. _"Pare de pensar nisso!"_

Ishida ficou um tanto agitado. Por algum motivo, que ele ainda desconhecia, só a idéia de ser obrigado ficar junto de Ichigo o deixava extremamente irritado. E quanto mais ele se obrigava a parar de pensar no assunto, mais ele pensava.

"_Quer dizer... não é como se o Kurosaki quisesse fazer algo comigo. NEM EU, claro! Mas é que... AAHH!! Por que isso me irrita tanto?!"_

Enquanto Ishida estava absorto em seus pensamentos, e a professora continuava a nomear as duplas, Ichigo aproximou-se da classe do colega.

- Oi, Ishida! – disse Ichigo, parando à frente da mesa de Ishida. – Então, quando a gente começa esse trabalho? Sabe como é, uma semana só pra fazer essa coisa. E eu não tenho lá muito tempo livre...

Ishida se limitou a erguer os olhos para Ichigo. Quando abriu a boca para responder ao ruivo, a professora anunciou:

- Está feito! Todas as duplas divididas! Por hoje, vocês estão dispensados. Vão para casa começar o trabalho!

Todos os alunos saíram correndo da sala, tamanha a excitação por terem sido liberados mais cedo.

Ishida lentamente arrumou suas coisas, pegou sua pasta e, ainda ignorando a presença de Ichigo, levantou, dirigindo-se à porta. Quando estava prestes a sair da sala, sentiu uma mão no seu antebraço e em seguida, foi puxado com uma força exagerada para muito perto do corpo de Ichigo.

- Oi, Ishida. Não faça de conta que eu sou invisível – disse Ichigo, à milímetros do rosto de Ishida, que corou violentamente.

- Não fale besteira, Kurosaki. – disse Ishida, se desvencilhando das mãos de Ichigo, e se afastando a uma distância segura. - Você não precisa se preocupar. Eu faço o trabalho e coloco o seu nome.

Estar sozinho na sala com Ichigo deixava-o inquieto. Então, Ishida deu-lhe as costas e seguiu firme na direção da porta, mas Ichigo protestou:

- Não tem necessidade, Ishida. Eu te ajudo com o trabalho! É só a gente marcar um encontro...

"_Encontro? Esse cara é um idiota? Isso é lá coisa que se diga pra um homem?! AHHH e por que eu sinto meu rosto quente?!"_

- Sério, eu quero fazer com você... - disse Ichigo, inocentemente. - quer dizer... o trabalho. - adicionou estas palavras e abriu sorriso amigável para Ishida.

"_Ohmeudeus",_ pensou Ishida sentindo o rosto corado de novo. "_De jeito nenhum."_

Ishida não conseguiu dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Simplesmente saiu correndo da sala, sem direção nenhuma, pois mal conseguia respirar.

Quando deu por si, estava no terraço da escola, ofegando muito, com o rosto ainda vermelho, e pensamentos '_sujos_' em sua mente.

"_Ishida Uryuu! Retorne a si! O Kurosaki não teve intenção de dizer aquilo... não no sentido que você entendeu, seu pervertido!", _pensou Ishida, enquanto procurava um lugar para sentar e se acalmar.

"_Obviamente. O Kurosaki nunca diria uma coisa daquelas para um homem. Definitivamente, tire isso da cabeça. Ele nunca se interessaria por um homem, ainda mais tendo meninas tão bonitas e legais a fim dele, como a Inoue-san e a Kuchiki-san._"

Alguns segundos depois de mencionar a idéia de estar interessado em Ichigo, Ishida deu um tapa na própria cabeça.

"_AAHHH, eu também não gosto de homens!!!_"

Ishida estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, tão empenhado em descobrir o porquê a simples presença daquele garoto ruivo estressado o deixava tão confuso, que não percebeu que Ichigo estava subindo para o terraço também.

Então, ele fechou os olhos, trouxe as pernas para perto do corpo, abraçando-as, e recostou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, e falou em voz suficientemente alta para ser ouvida por outra pessoa:

- ARGH! Por quê ele me irrita tanto?!?!

- Porque você me ama... - respondeu Ichigo, em voz bem alta, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Ishida.

"O quê?", ia dizer Ishida, quando levantou a cabeça, num sobressalto, mas foi interrompido por Ichigo, que já estava bem próximo de seu corpo, e sem aviso o beijou.

O beijo foi longo. E quando separaram-se, Ichigo disse baixinho, próximo ao ouvido de Ishida:

- E porque eu te amo...

Ishida não disse nada. Apenas desfrutou o silêncio que fazia, e aconchegou-se no abraço de Ichigo.

"_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here, in my arms_"

**Tori Amos - Enjoy the silence**


End file.
